Il Primo Amore
by Minuet Pavlov
Summary: Tras un ataque de vampiros a la comunidad donde vive, el joven Shaoran Li, herido, busca refugio entre la nieve y los árboles muertos para no ser capturado. Paralizado del miedo, es ahí dónde conoce a una extraña mujer, en condiciones tan malas como él, con la que celebra un acuerdo: Ayudarse mutuamente. Pero el pago por la ayuda del otro es cumplir un deseo del contrario .


Il Primo Amore  
**(-Smerigliato Rose-)**

By M. Pavlov

Blanco.

Una extensión basta de nada.

No hay cabañas, no hay arbustos, no hay árboles.  
No hay vida.

Como un lienzo nuevo, el paisaje de una tundra en una ventisca le daba la bienvenida a una figura errante, que se movía taciturna por el panorama irreal.

Vestía de pesados ropajes. Series de capas de piel, lana, y tejidos la envolvían para sobreponerse al clima hostil. Por encima de todo, lo más característico que portaba era una gruesa capa color azul rey con una capucha, con aplicaciones de peluche blanco en el cuello y los puños. Ondeaba en el aire invernal vigorosamente.

La figura admiraba sus alrededores atentamente, porque estaba perdida.  
La vista a su alrededor había cambiado drásticamente y lo que quería encontrar a toda costa le evadía con una habilidad sorprendente.

El viajero continuó caminando, fuerte ante los embates del viento.  
Perseguía con anhelo encontrar lo que había venido a buscar, pero frente de él solo había blanco; el lienzo sin señas particulares.  
No había sol, no había tierra. Solo una masa amorfa de inmaculación extensa.

Al poco tiempo una gota de un negro intenso manchó el lienzo.  
Lentamente se dibujó en el horizonte una edificación, que parecía trazada con manos bruscas con carbón. Contempló cómo el tiempo había hecho de la fachada una carcasa deplorable y deprimente. Al menos ya estaba cerca.

Caminó más allá de la estructura patética hecha de canto y piedras, para volver a ver aquel interminable blanco, ahora partido únicamente con la lastimera figura decrepita del cadáver de lo que fuera un imponente árbol en sus días de gloria.

Se preguntó un momento si la primavera llegaba todavía aquí, si ese árbol aún florecía.  
No dudaba de ello. No dudaba de la necedad de lo que tenía descansando a sus pies después de todo. Adoraba las flores que daba aquel árbol.

Finalmente, el viajero se detuvo.  
Ese era el lugar.

Tras días de caminar, tras días de tratar de refugiarse ante la inclemencia del tiempo, con los pies entumecidos y sus gestos cansados, la nieve era tanta que, si no se supiera el lugar de memoria, podría haber pasado de largo.

Había un largo montículo, cubierto de una eternidad blanca.

Puso la mano encima de éste, limpiando el permafrost que llevaba sobre él quizá más años de los que recordaba, para ver si lo que resguardaba celosamente seguía ahí.  
Y para su buena suerte, así era.

Se podía ver en el interior, con la claridad del agua, un momento detenido de primavera, dentro de la tormenta colérica de hielo. Apacible, calmo, el reverdecimiento dentro como un oasis en el desierto.

Una tumba al aire libre.

Tenía tantos años, incontables años de haberse erguido ahí.  
El recuerdo de ello todavía fresco en su memoria, trayendo consigo épocas que ni siquiera se podían encontrar en páginas amarillentas de libros viejos y desgastados, marcados por flores, grandeza y orgullo.

Era un sepulcro hecho de piedra, que en su momento era blanca. Hoy en día estaba negra y carcomida, como un pedazo de papel quemado. Sobre de sí tenía una cubierta de cristal traslúcido como el agua de manantial. Se había hecho así con el propósito de admirar lo que protegía dentro de sí, con asombro y añoranza.

Retrocediendo algunos pasos, la figura encapuchada limpió el monto de nieve, quitando de encima el exceso a la tapa, observando las uniones entre el metal y la piedra. Los seguros, grabados con grecas y flores, que mantenían el cristal en su lugar estaban tiesos, probablemente escocidos en óxido, inamovibles.

Nada que le detuviera, de verdad.

Se arrodilló ante las seis que fijaban la tapa a su lugar y las quitó, con la misma facilidad con la que podían salir los broches de un portafolio de piel.  
Pese a la espesa capa de nieve alrededor, los pedazos de hierro cayeron haciendo huecos en ésta, con un grave sonido indicando los pesados que en realidad eran.

Sin la restricción que representaban, quitó el exceso de nieve a sus alrededores, para hacer de su empresa algo más fácil de hacer.  
Preparándose adecuadamente, flexionó las rodillas e insertó los dedos entre la unión entre la piedra y el metal de la tapa. Haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza, levantó la pesada cobertura que cedió a regañadientes, cayendo así aparatosamente de lado.

Y ahí estaba ella.

En medio de la yerma, custodiada por el hielo, resguardada por la nieve, yacía sobre una cama de lino blanco, adornada por una enredadera de rosas que aún estaban vivas, perdidos en un mundo de ensueño.

Labios rojos como las fresas e igual de jugosos que hacía tantos años, curvados en un arco de cupido. La tez era imposiblemente pálida. Casi traslúcida. Ni siquiera la nieve que le rodeaba albergaba semejante apariencia prístina. Las pestañas que enmarcaban su mirar eran largas, espesas, con el color de las alas de los cuervos. Las facciones eran delicadas, suaves y perfectas, como el rostro de una muñeca, pintadas finamente con el más sumo de los cuidados.

El cabello era sedoso, brillante, largo, del mismo rojo que pigmentaba la sangre.  
Contrastando de la misma forma que ésta, sobre el lecho blanco dónde dormitaba; los mechones enroscándose y explayándose melosamente en el pedazo de tela.

Traía el mismo vestido que aquel entonces, si no mal recordaba.

Teniendo en cuenta que tradicionalmente se viste a la persona en sus mejores ropas, estas eran las que generalmente siempre usaba todo el tiempo.

Parecía un conjunto de una blusa de seda blanca de cuello alto y mangas cortas con una larga falda color vino. La única diferencia era que todo aquello era una pieza entera.

Las manos le reposaban entrelazadas sobre el abdomen, metidas en guantes de piel negra, y traía botines pequeños del mismo color que la falda.

La miel de mil sueños decoraba sus párpados, y las rosas, se enredaban en júbilo entre las largas hebras de su cabello.

Le costaba creer como, de todo lo que estaba a su alrededor que había decaído con el tiempo, ella no había cambiado en lo absoluto.

Un hedor a rosas, demasiado fuerte como para tolerarse con facilidad, se irguió en el ambiente, en el aire puro y fresco. Era nauseabundo.

La nariz le respingó varias veces, rehusándose a tener que oler semejante peste.

No le dio mucha importancia.  
Después de todo, no se quedaría más que un momento, mucho antes de que la tolerancia al aroma diera de lleno y se habituara a la pestilente fragancia.

Se quitó un guante que hacía juego con la capa, el izquierdo, descubriendo su delgada y frágil mano.

La acercó a su rostro, no quitándole nunca los ojos de encima, admirándola como algo que se aprecia en un museo, longevo, de una época diferente que no corresponde a ésta.

Con cierto veje de lástima.

Con sus finos dedos, le quitó las hebras del cabello desparpajado que tenía sobre el rostro.  
Le acarició después la mejilla, con un inusual sentimiento de ternura y se acercó a su oído para murmurarle algo.

Con ello, la culminación de una espera muy larga llegó a su fin.  
El viajero finalmente había cumplido con su propósito.

El cuerpo, claro, no se movió.  
Seguía tan hermoso y quieto, con su imagen de belleza que persigue en sueños congelada en el tiempo.

Al viajero no le importó, ya había cumplido su objetivo.  
No esperaba que se fuese a despertar de un momento a otro, teniendo en cuenta cuantos años de sueños se había creado para negar la realidad del mundo que giraba en su entorno.

Tampoco tenía ganas de estar ahí para cuando sucediera.  
Era mejor que se resguardase en las sombras, expectante y paciente, siendo únicamente el individuo que habría de poner los eventos en marcha y observar cómo se fuesen a desembocar.

Esperaba que donde fuera que terminara, le fuera útil.

Se puso el guante de nuevo, contemplando como copos de nieve comenzaban a adherirse a la piel de la figura durmiente, dándole un brillo glacial a la dermis.

Se marchó por dónde vino, caminando con la misma lentitud con la que se había aproximado.  
Pensando y pensando.

La nieve cubrió sus huellas, como si su presencia nunca hubiese irrumpido el paraje.

La hojuelas continuaron cayendo, coléricamente, para volverse un simple cernir y desatarse una vez más en furia.

Cuando las rosas que se enredaban en su cabello se congelaron con el hielo, despertó.

Como el ahogado que revive, clamó por aire, doliéndole los pulmones de volver a ejercitarlos.  
Y se quedó boca arriba, sobre la losa de piedra, cubierta con el lino blanco con encaje, con la mirada perdida en la nieve que caía ahora grácilmente, escuchando las palabras que le dijo el viajero en un hilo continuo.

_Te está esperando_


End file.
